


Icicle

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [27]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Mitch tries something silly, but luckily Alex is there to rescue him.





	Icicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanityalmost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/gifts).



Why Mitch thought it was a good idea to try and deep-throat an icicle Alex would never know.

But now it was stuck to his tongue, and Alex was torn between feeling for sorry him, and wanting to laugh until he passed out.

Laughing won.

“Ude, ur mens do be helsing me.”

Alex sniggered, reaching into his bag for his thermos of warm-ish tea.

“Stay still.” Alex smiled as Mitch’s tongue was freed.

“That hurt.” Mitch stuck his tongue out, and the end was red and angry looking.

“I’ll kiss it all better for you.”

“Then it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
